


I Did This for You Big Brother

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Body Modification, Brainwashing, Fucked Up, Ken in this au never took his brother's death too well, Kidnapping, Mind Manipulation, Mind Meld, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Psychological Torture, Transformation, big oof for them, but not by much. Like spring or summer '03, there's like one oc here and their the victim to Ken's plan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: Hi so I wanted to write emotionally disturbing shit so here we are with mentally distrurbing shit. Sorry to those who thought I'm only humorous.Also writing for Ken is like figuring out what the hells wrong with me so lol





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so I wanted to write emotionally disturbing shit so here we are with mentally distrurbing shit. Sorry to those who thought I'm only humorous. 
> 
> Also writing for Ken is like figuring out what the hells wrong with me so lol

He missed him. He missed his big brother… He missed his Onii-chan. Even though their relationship ended in tragedy, he missed how he would be the stone wall to protect his smaller brother from the paparazzi. The younger one knew he wasn’t the fan favorite, but to his older brother, he was doing his best, and to him, that’s all that mattered.

 

The dreams on the other hand were becoming all the more vivid. A what if he lived scenario if you will. Introducing him to Wormmon as an actual creature and not some sort of in joke between him and Ryo, the two of them taking foes side by side. Maybe if that was the case, then maybe he wouldn’t have become the Emperor. Maybe they could’ve been on better terms with the other destined and… 

 

He never wished that his brother disappeared. 

* * *

That next weekend morning, the genius had the entire apartment for himself, to which, normally he’d invite the others of the new generation but this whole thing was short noticed so he didn’t feel like bothering them. His mind raced to the dreams once again as he loosely listened to the TV as background noise while eating breakfast. 

 

_ If he were still here then I wouldn’t have become the emperor… Wait, the emperor…  _ He then dropped his spoon in his bowl like he found out that he was wanted by several colleges still. He quickly rushed for his desk drawer and opened a manilla folder he thought he’d never open again. The folder that contained all the concepts for the devices he used to abuse those poor digimon. Would he even consider this human abuse? No. The world was just too cruel like that, so some sacrifices had to be made in order to bring his brother back. 

 

“Ken?” A voice called out, snapping him out of his reviere. “Are you finished with breakfast?”

 

“Not yet Wormmon.” The destined called back in a joking manner. “I’ll finish it in a second!” The destined then put the cursed folder underneath his arm and walked back to the kitchen table to finish breakfast.

 

“I thought you’d never pull out that folder again.” Wormmon asked as he took one glance at the folder. 

 

“Yeah well, things changed.” Ken replied despite the food in his mouth. “I just keep having these dreams where things were different.”

 

“Like you winning?”

 

“No, much farther back. Where I hadn’t wished him to disappear. Everything went so much better there. We were able to finally patch everything up. He’d help us take down Arukenimon and Mummymon faster than we did now. I could finally explain that the digital world wasn’t an inside joke. I wouldn’t have become emperor…” His voice trailed off, somber as his eyes didn’t seem to have the glint of light like they should normally have. “God I wish I was in an alternate timeline where this did happen.”

 

“So what does that have to do with the folder?”

 

“I’m going to bring him back. I took him out accidentally, so I’m going to bring him back purposely.”

 

The insect’s eyes opened wider than ever before, even when his partner didn’t have his screws tightened. “Necromancy?”

 

“No. Something much more practical.”

 

And for once in his life, Wormmon was actually afraid of the tone in his Master’s voice.

* * *

 And now he had to consider the options. Ken really couldn’t put the ring on himself, then the idea of his stonewall protecting him would be null. Mannequin bodies from the garbage made him look suspicious, and they couldn’t even talk or comfort unless you pretended they could. Along with that, he didn’t want to burden his friends with this selfish desire with a costume. He sighed as he looked back at the original ring plans from all those years ago. He had to kidnap someone. He didn’t want it to come to that, as he didn’t want anyone to lose their child again… But it had to be done in order to get his brother back. That part could wait until he found the perfect chance, as there were many people with his brother’s physique, just none often came by with the same height or skin tone as him before the incident. At that moment in time, he could just focus on digging his clothes out of the closet, repairing any holes, and reconfiguring a dark ring for what he wanted. It would take a while, and maybe some funds for other components but he made a promise to his dream brother all that time ago. He would get him back. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to go into action
> 
> AKA: Ken gets really more invested, Cody has a reason to be suspicious of the former Emperor and Davis is prolly gay and is really intent on kicking Ken's door down.

“Ken you have five freaking seconds to open this door or I’m busting it down!” Davis called from outside the apartment.

 

“He could be on vacation you know.” Cody replied, trying to keep the gogglehead from breaking down the door.

 

“No he isn’t. Something in my heart tells me that he’s here.” As the gogglehead was about to kick down the door, the group was met with a Ken they weren’t used to. He had rings around his eyes that were bigger than Gatomon’s and the former madman looked like he was under one of his own dark rings just by how soulless his eyes looked, and that didn’t even cover the stained and oversized tshirt with wornout sweatpants that saw more battles than they did and were those bunny slippers?

 

“Dude you look awful.” T.K. joked.

 

“That’s because I am awful.” Ken replied not even breaking eye contact as he took a sip of the hot chocolate Wormmon made for him just so that he could get away from his project for a bit. Even if it did mean blocking his closest friends off from his bedroom for the time being while they were over. “So what brings the party here?”

 

“We were concerned you weren’t answering our messages.” Kari explained. “And then Davis wanted to break your door down to find you.”

 

“That part I heard.” He took another sip from his mug. “Parents are out of town for a while, so it’s just me and Wormmon so no need to hide the Digimon.”

 

“I’m just not even going to ask where you get clothes so worn.” The other female of the party outside of his door muttered.

 

“Yeah, can I have like five minutes to get changed and more presentable?” Everyone else looked at each other and back at Ken, with a very obvious  _ No Shit Sherlock  _ look on their faces. “I just didn’t want to be rude and leave you guys outside.” The group nodded as the pajama clad digidestined quickly closed the door to the apartment to make himself more presentable. 

 

And to hide his brother’s clothes in case Davis decided to go snooping where he shouldn’t be. As much as he trusted his friends, he couldn’t let them know what he was doing. It was just too risky. But maybe he could get them involved with some of the dirty work. And by dirty work he meant scouting out the perfect victim under the guise of something a lot more innocent. Ken then hid the manilla folder back in the drawer where he left them and threw the olive sleeveless hoodie back in the closet before grabbing a blueish purple short sleeved shirt and jeans from the hangers before closing it and getting ready for the day so he looked more presentable to his companions. 

* * *

 

At least he was presentable until he had to tell them what he was looking for exactly. 

 

“So you want us to find someone for you who has the height and skin tone of your brother?” The gogglehead asked.

 

“Seems pretty suspicious to me.” Cody replied at the proposition.

 

“I figured since the deathiversary is coming up soon, I could hire them to maybe remake some photos for my parents.” Ken explained, obviously leaving out some key details. “I’d pay for lunch and other things, you guys as well for helping me. If you find someone interested in the offer, just have them email this address.” He then held out a paper containing an email address that he’d created to keep people off of him in case someone was hot on his case. 

 

“Thank you guys so much for doing this, I really appreciate it, and I’m sure he would too, well if he’s even aware of this.”

 

_ And thank you guys for being such idiots to fall for this. Who knew the dead brother card would work so well? _


End file.
